Improbable Miracles from the Future
by Nicknack2814
Summary: Seventh year AU (no war) and Hermione is stuck in Charms when the classroom begins to warp and wobble, her own time merging with that of a future class. What happens when the future students of Hogwarts meet the old? And whose children do they happen to be? Rated M for language and just in case.


**This is a re-post cause I'm re-organising, so sorry for any confusion.** **This one is set in the Trio's last year. In this one the war never happened either. This one has the same premise as 'A Shove from the Future' but with Draco and Hermione instead of Fred.**

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron gaped at the charms classroom from his seat as the whole room seemed to warp and wobble before settling back down with twice as many students in it.

"Mr Weasley!" Professor Flitwick reprimanded before seeing the reason for Ron's outburst. "Oh my!"

"Sir." A girl who looked remarkably like Hermione stood and walked towards the Professor with a note in her hand. The girl sat next to her, identical in every way except for her pixie hair cut instead of long bushy hair, moved from behind her seat and stood on the desk.

"Hello class of '91, we come from the future!" She smiled brightly, if a little condescendingly. "Due to a small mishap including the mispronunciation of a charm, the timing of said mispronunciation and the space in which it was said, we have found ourselves merged in time. That is, me and my classmates come from your future and you are from our past. Some of us are actually your sons and daughters, believe it or not. Unfortunately there's nothing you can do, except ride it out for a couple hours and make the most of it until the spell has worn off and we return to our own times."

"Well, I think we can all tell who the know-it-alls belong to," Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"I bet you a hundred thousand gallons that you'll never guess their father though!" A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes looked mischievously at Pansy, making Harry gulp nervously.

"I'll take you up on that!" Draco Malfoy smirked. "Although I'm not sure who'd want to get close enough to such a filthy little..."

"Cut it out with the blood prejudice bullshit! You haven't believed in that crap for years so start growing a back bone and actually admit it!" The girl with the pixie haircut, still stood on the table, glared at the white haired boy.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Pansy started to laugh but stopped abruptly as she watched Draco's jaw drop in stunned silence.

"How the hell d'you know that?!" He said quietly, but considering the room was silent, everyone heard.

"It's true?!" Pansy shrieked. "How long?! How long have you been a traitor?!"

"Since about third year I believe," Draco said.

"Why?!" She cried.

"Because, as our future know-it-all said, it's all bullshit!" Draco huffed.

"I don't understand!" Pansy flung her hands up in exasperation.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Draco sighed.

.

"So, you're Granger's girls from the future?" Dean Thomas spoke up. "And he has to be Harry's son..." The students began looking around the room at those they recognised and those they didn't, trying to figure out who their parents or children were. The future generation were obviously having a lot more luck than the present one.

"So who _is_ your dad?" Seamus Finnegan spoke up, looking at the girl still standing on the table.

"Like it's that hard to guess! My bet's on the Weasel..." Draco scoffed.

"Eh-uh," James laughed. "Wrong! I'll give you two more guesses and then when we get back to our own times, you're going to give me a hundred thousand galleons."

"So it's Potter then," Draco said.

"Oh Merlin no!" James shook his head in disgust. "I'm dating the one stood on the table, and I'm Potter's son...I'm pretty sure our parents would have spoken to us by now if we were related."

"So if it's not Potter or Weasley...who is it?" Blaise Zabini frowned.

"You say that as though no one else would be interested..." The twin on the table top tapped her foot irritably.

"They wouldn't..." Draco smirked.

"Watch your mouth, that's my mother you're talking about!" She flamed.

"Malfoy, shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" The boy sat next to James raised his sleepy red head from off of his arms and stared around the room confused. "And what the hell is going on? And why are you stood on the table?"

"Hey! Dude you just cost me a hundred thousand galleons!" James elbowed him furiously.

"Ow! Sod off Potter!" He grumbled.

"Some bloody cousin you are Fred!" James huffed.

"We're in merged time." The Malfoy stood on the table explained to Fred. "Our classroom fused with that of some of our parents..."

"Blah blah blah..." Fred yawned.

"They all guessed Lyra and Cass were Aunt 'Mione's kids, I bet them they'd never guess who their father was." James grinned smugly. "Would have bloody worked if it wasn't for you!"

"Fuck off would it! You only have to look at their eyes!" Fred laughed.

.

The future generation, whilst fighting amongst themselves, seemed not to have noticed how their parents and their parent's classmates were all now looking in shock at Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"Please tell me that you'd find it funny to tell your children to pretend to be mine if they ever got sent back in time?" Malfoy asked Hermione weakly.

"I would not find that funny..." Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"Mum said something along the lines of...'and freak me the hell out too? It wouldn't be worth it.'..." Lyra, _still_ standing on the table top, turned to the present generation.

"But you can't be Draco's and Granger's!" Pansy shrieked. "That's...that's just not possible! They hate each other!"

"They used to hate each other," Lyra said.

"I don't believe you!" Pansy shrieked. "Why should I believe you?!"

Lyra jumped down from the table and sauntered over to Pansy, slamming her hands on the table and leaning forwards.

"Because Fred is right, I have my father's eyes..." Lyra glared at Pansy through them and the pug-nosed girl visibly shivered.

"You're faking it, you've charmed them to look like that!" Pansy hollered.

"Pans...cut it out. She's my kid and there's nothing you can do that's going to change that right now." Draco sighed and looked at a grinning Lyra. The girl had his smirk too.

"Hi Dad..." She laughed.

"Don't, or I'll make it my mission in life to avoid conceiving you at all costs and if you really are my daughter you'll know I'm being serious." Draco folded his arms and gave her his own smirk as she paled slightly.

"Sorry," Lyra said sheepishly.

"Please tell me you and your sister were a result of a foolish, drunken night many years into the future?" Hermione finally found her voice, a deep pleading tone to it.

"Well, _we_ weren't..." Lyra smirked again. "Scorpius was though I think. Ministry function or something, he's a couple years below us. Orion is three years older than us and then Peggy is only in her first year."

"Five...there's five of you?" Hermione gulped in shock.

"Uh-huh." Lyra nodded, smiling sweetly.

"What happened to the last one? Granger get fed up of following Black family traditions?" Draco snorted.

"Peggy is short for Pegasi, right?" Hermione kept her gaze focused on her apparent daughter who nodded again, noticing the look of shock flit across Draco's face and feeling pretty smug for causing it.

"Fuck!" Draco whispered.

"I'm also going to go out on a limb here and assume that Fred is George Weasley's son? James Potter is also the son of Ginny Weasley? And the girl sat next to him is Ron and Lavender's daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Lyra beamed.

"How'd you guess all that?" Ron looked flabbergasted.

"It was fairly simple to deduce since Fred looks just like, well, Fred, but he's not conceited enough to name his son after himself, and Harry is with Ginny and that's not going to end any time soon if ever...and then your daughter is so obviously a Weasley but she keeps looking at me the way Lavender does, like she doesn't like me and she's trying her best to hide it." Hermione said.

.

"Where's the other Weasley?" Draco asked. "If you're Fred II, where's George II?"

"He's in Ravenclaw..." Fred shrugged. "We don't have this class together, although we've swapped a few times for a laugh."

"Ravenclaw? So...what houses are you guys in?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Slytherin." Lyra pointed to herself and smiled enthusiastically, making Draco want to punch the air in triumph. "But don't get too smug dad, Orion was a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor." Fred lifted his hand, followed closely by James and Ron's daughter Rose.

"What about Cassie?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Slytherin," She said quietly, before resuming her silent work.

"She's as Slytherin as they bloody come!" James moaned.

"Hey!" Fred shoved him roughly. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about! And yours is just as bad!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? My kids are dating a Potter and Weasley?!" Draco looked like he might be sick, something Hermione found hilarious.

"Is that better or worse than having fathered them with me?" She chuckled sweetly, having no handle on this situation whatsoever so deciding to sit back and let it lie.

"Worse, definitely worse." Draco grimaced. "Having been called on my blood prejudice bullshit, I think it's safe to say that your blood status is of little to no concern to me, at all. What else am I supposed to have a problem with?" He winked confidently at Hermione and relished the embarrassed blush that rose up her neck and across her cheeks. "Come on Granger, you're not all bad. Some of us actually don't mind a woman with some brains."

"Are you hitting on her Malfoy?!" Ron cried, not sure whether to be outraged, amused or astounded.

"I should hope so! Uncle Dray is like the coolest person in our family!" James grinned. Now it was Draco's turn to drop his jaw as he stared at Harry's son with wide eyes.

.

"Okay, why is Professor Flitwick doing nothing?" Hermione asked. "And if you two -" she pointed at her twins."-knew what was going to happen, why on Earth are you giving so much information away?"

"You never told us not to," Lyra said. "You said we'd turn up in your classroom one day and to give Professor Flitwick a message then have fun for a couple hours..."

"But why...?" Hermione frowned. "Surely I would have told you to say as little as possible. You could destroy the timeline by saying too much."

"They could also have destroyed it by not saying enough..." Draco shrugged. "Think about it Granger, we hated each other twenty minutes ago..."

"We still do!" Hermione argued.

"Do we really?" Draco smirked. "Or do we just get each other going...?"

"What the hell have you done with Draco Malfoy?!" Pansy looked sick.

"Nothing, I just stopped playing the fool." Draco shrugged.

"You have no idea how bloody relieved I am to here you say that," Blaise said with a grin. "It was getting fucking unbearable spouting all that pureblood shit."

"You...you...you traitors!" Pansy shrieked as she stood up, brandishing her wand at Draco. To her surprise, the offspring of the entire golden trio stood and pointed their wands at her in defence of him. Except Cassiopeia, who stayed seated

"Lower your wand and sit the hell down." Cassie's voice rang out cool, cold and clear across the classroom making small slivers of fear run up the spines of almost all present. Draco felt pride like he'd never felt it before. Pansy lowered her wand and sat down.

"Professor Flitwick is doing nothing because there is nothing to do," Cassie said. "The spell will last it's allotted time and then we'll separate back to our individual times and spaces."

"So, what other children do they all have?" Dean asked almost gleefully.

"I have a brother and a sister," James said. "Fred has a sister, Rose has a brother...you and Seamus have two kids, Luna and Blaise have three, Daphne and Theo have one, Pansy has three..."

Dean had cleared his throat a little nervously and chanced a glance at a red faced Seamus. Theo and Daphne squirmed in their seats while Draco shot Blaise amused smirks.

"What houses are they all in?" Harry asked.

"They mostly follow their parents...Theo and Daphne's kid is in Slytherin. Blaise and Luna's are split between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Dean and Seamus' are both Gryffindors..." Lyra said with a shrug.

"My little brother is in Slytherin, don't know about my sister since she hasn't started yet," James said.

"Nice! Potter raised a snake!" Draco grinned.

"I wouldn't start if I were you, since you're the first family in history to raise children sorted into all four houses!" Fred shouted back.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Your twins might be in Slytherin and your eldest in Gryffindor but Scorpius is in Ravenclaw and Peggy is a Hufflepuff." Rose said with a smug smile.

Draco looked at Hermione in complete shock. She gave him a small smile before looking back at her two daughters.

"We got the whole set!" Draco beamed.

"I'm glad you see it that way," Hermione said, trying to remain indifferent but unable to hide her amusement.

.

The next hour passed quickly and before the classes knew it, the room was wobbling and warping again until it came to rest back the way it was. Professor Flitwick dismissed the class quickly, unwilling to deal with the fallout so soon.

"Granger..." Draco called as Hermione began walking down the corridor.

"Malfoy, this doesn't change anything," Ron stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone."

"Actually Weasel it changes everything." Draco looked passed him to Hermione. "Five minutes, please?"

"Five minutes," Hermione said with a nod.

"I suggest you go talk with Brown, Weasley. Unless of course you're not too interested in actually having your daughter?" Draco smirked until Hermione jabbed him in the ribs and looked him down.

"Your five minutes start now, so unless you want to spend them riling my friends up, I'd begin talking." Hermione folded her arms and waited. Draco quickly pulled her into an empty corridor.

"You drive me crazy and I can promise you that we will never reach a point where you don't. We will always argue, we will always disagree over everything and we will never let our grievances with each other lie. I know without a doubt that a relationship between the two of us would up end the world and destroy practically everything I know and love...we would never be the same again." Draco sighed.

"I agree with you, on all points." Hermione nodded, hiding her growing disappointment well. He was after all, Draco Malfoy. He'd hated her for a long time, not to mention he could have any girl he liked and she was just a plain Jane amongst most of them.

"That being said, I was hoping you'd still fancy giving it a shot." He shifted awkwardly on the spot and Hermione had to stop herself from gaping at the not-quite-so-confident Malfoy.

"Wh...what?" Hermione managed to stammer.

"Well..." Draco huffed at himself for his lack of words and revere. "Five children kind of makes it seem like it was worth it...people who don't love each other don't have five children, they have one...like my parents or Theo's parents or Pansy's..."

"But you just said I will always drive you crazy and we would never stop arguing and you're life as you know it would be destroyed..." Hermione frowned at him in confusion.

"Granger, you've already changed me and my life. If it weren't for you I'd be the perfect clone of my father and you weren't even trying. So, I can safely say that being with you would destroy the man I am today, but I don't much like him anyway, nor the life he currently lives so..." Draco shrugged.

"But Malfoy..."

"You will always drive me crazy, because it's you. But you challenge me and make me think. You never fall at my feet or tell me what I want to hear, you don't and would never dote on me or let me get away with being a pompous arse..." Draco sighed. "You amaze me and intrigue me and now I can't hide behind my false beliefs, I can't hide how that really makes me feel..."

"Draco...I don't know..." Hermione's voice trembled despite her attempt to stop it.

"Sure you do, you just called me Draco." He grinned and she looked down in embarrassment. He stepped towards her, effectively pining her against the wall.

"Malfoy..."

"Granger." Draco put his thumb and forefinger on her chin and pulled her head up to meet his gaze. "I have a hunch that we would be great together...that we'd be unstoppable together...that when we get to the point where we're having children, our love would be so great not even the stars could outshine it."

Hermione started to giggle. Draco wanted to look affronted but he couldn't help the little amused smile escape his lips. The sound of her chuckling sent shivers up and down his spine and made his heart beat ever faster. Hermione caught her breath at his smile. His genuine, full of goodness and warmth, smile. She'd never seen him smile like that and it made him almost irresistible. She found herself wanting to kiss him more than she'd ever wanted to kiss another person.

"You're such a romantic sap! Who knew?!" She laughed.

"I'll give you bloody romantic!" He laughed back, giving her no time to react as he leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and smiled as Draco pushed her into the wall and gripped her hips with his hands. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, demanding more and grinning as she matched him dance for dance and flick for flick. They finally pulled apart a few minutes later and panting, Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's.

"You are the only one who knows I'm that romantic and you're the only one who ever will!" Draco smirked.

"What the hell are the rest of the school going to say?" Hermione sighed, not as worried about it as she thought she should be.

"Screw the rest of the school, we're only here a couple more months." Draco shrugged. "I've spent too much time caring what they all think and maintaining a bloody awful reputation..."

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked.

"Screw them too." Draco shrugged again. "I'll survive." He pulled Hermione away from the wall and slung an arm around her shoulder, walking with her out of their deserted corridor and towards their next class. Their friends all looked wide eyed at them as they came around the corner.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a strangled voice.

"Our children were quite a few years old, add that to the years we're likely to have been together before that and it became increasingly obvious that we should probably get used to this pretty quickly, same goes to the lot of you," Hermione said.

"But Hermione..." Ron started.

"Ron, this isn't up for debate. I actually kind of like Draco when he isn't being a git and it turns out the fastest way to stop him from being a git is to date him." Hermione shrugged.

"You and Granger?!" Pansy looked aghast.

"Yes, me and Granger." Draco grinned and continued on down the corridor past the openly gaping faces of their classmates. Unbeknown to them, their relationship would change not only their world, but the one around them too.


End file.
